Field
The present disclosure relates generally to direct current-to-direct current (DC-to-DC) converters, and more particularly, to a DC-to-DC converter having multiple voltage outputs.
Background
A DC-to-DC converter is an electronic circuit that converts a source of direct current (DC) from one voltage level to another. DC to DC converters may be used in a wide variety of electronic devices to convert one or more DC voltages to one or more other DC voltages. The voltage conversions provided may depend on the voltage needs of the particular electronic device. Some DC-to-DC converters may incorporate a switching regulator, which may provide for converting electrical power efficiently.
DC-to-DC converters may be particularly useful in portable electronic devices. Some example portable electronic devices include, but not limited to, mobile telephones, laptop computers, tablet computing devices, handheld computing devices, wearable computing devices, “smart phones,” audio players, portable video players, portable game devices, cameras, and video cameras, to name a few examples.